


Miraculously, No Magic

by ilien



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Sunday evening Nick, Sean, and Juliette talk about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculously, No Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write something for this ship for a long time. I have a couple of ideas for plotty fics, but they're taking way longer than I hoped, so in the meantime, I got this piece of pointless fluff. I hope it’s better than nothing, for now.
> 
> Now betaed by the amazing [ksn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ksn)! All the remaining mistakes are mine.

“It was love at first sight,” Nick said. Apparently, Juliette had asked him when he fell in love with her. 

They were all seated on the couch in Sean's living room; it was the first Sunday evening in months that wasn’t ruined by criminals, family diplomacy, or unexpected bad news. Sean had made dinner (he’d recently found that he enjoyed cooking, especially for Nick and Juliette), and Juliette had brought this wonderful wine. Among the happiest days of Sean’s life, this one would probably hit the top-ten.

“I didn’t even know your name,” Nick was saying, “but all I could think was, ‘This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.’ I bet it looked ridiculous.” 

“A little bit,” Juliette admitted. “For a moment there I thought you’d forgotten your own name.”

“For a moment there I did.” They both laughed. Sean couldn’t help smiling at their amusement, although it hurt, just a little. They had a history together; years and years of life he was not a part of. It was childish and ridiculous of him, but more than anything he wished he’d been there all the way.

“What about you?” Nick asked, turning to him. “When did you know you were in love with Juliette? I mean, really in love.” As opposed to spell-induced obsession. Of course.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Sean confessed. “I think the first time I noticed the attraction was the night we rescued Monroe.” He grinned at that. “I suspect it was the gun that did it for me.”

Nick hummed in agreement. No one was more turned on by Juliette’s firearms skills than Nick. 

“But back then,” Sean continued, “I suspected it was the spell all over again. It took... a week, maybe a bit more, to be reasonably sure there wasn’t supposed to be anything left of that, and to realize that what I was feeling this time was different. By that time I knew that Juliette had become a Hexenbeist, and I could no longer deny the attraction.”

“Okay, but what about love?” Nick asked. “I mean, attraction is one thing...”

“When you saw us in the café and confronted us about hiding something from you. You never accused us of having an affair, but I could see the thought had crossed your mind. That’s when I thought—I should be so lucky.”

“Good thing you weren’t the only one who thought that,” Juliette smiled, and kissed him slowly, like she had all the time in the world. He leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. When she pulled back, he found Nick looking at them, mouth half opened, eyes dark with arousal. That was something Sean would never get used to. 

“And what about Nick? When did you know you loved him?” Juliette was definitely not done with the investigation.

“I can’t get away with ‘Love at first sight’, can I?”

“Not really.”

“In a way, it was, though. Attraction, at the very least. Nick had just been transferred to my department, He was not a Grimm yet, but he was one of the best detectives I’d ever met, despite his young age. Competence is attractive. As for love,” he said before Juliette could interrupt him, and looked at Nick. “I think it happened sometime between you becoming a Grimm and Eric kidnapping you. I hadn’t realized until you were missing, but it definitely was there for a long time before that.”

Nick nodded, his expression unreadable. Sean wondered, briefly, if Nick had finally connected his kidnapping to Eric’s death. That was a can of worms Sean was still not willing to open. 

“For me, it was the first Wesen case we worked together after I knew who you were,” Nick said. “You called us to your office, me and Hank, and we talked about it openly, for the first time. After lying to you for so long—I was so relieved, you have no idea. And there I was, in your office, wondering why the hell I was so happy all of a sudden; I wasn’t remotely as thrilled to share my secret with Hank, and he was my best friend! And then I realized. Why I was overwhelmed with relief, and why I was so murderous with jealousy when Monroe told me about you and Juliette.”

“I’m sorry,” Sean said, reaching over to kiss him. “I wish I could have spared you the heartbreak.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Nick whispered into the kiss while Juliette hugged both of them. Which reminded him.

“Juliette,” he said, without really letting Nick go, “I think it’s your turn.”

Juliette paused, pondering.

“With Nick, I think... our third date? He knocked down his wine glass on my blouse, and then stumbled and almost fell at the porch of the restaurant, and I thought, ‘Why isn’t it annoying?’ Oh, and I knew it was forever when you got rid of the Elvis lamp.” 

“Elvis lamp?” Sean asked, curious.

“It was horrible. I refused to share my home with it.”

“It wasn’t that bad! It was an Elvis lamp!”

“I can see you’ve since come to an agreement about it.” Sean was amused. 

“As a matter of fact, we did,” Juliette said, suddenly serious. “It was one of the most romantic things anyone’d ever done for me. Getting rid of the Elvis lamp. Just because I hated it.”

“I’m not sure anything can measure up to that now,” Sean said, grinning, “But I promise to try.”

“You’re not bad at that, either,” Juliette said. “One would say you were my Prince Charming.”

“And look how that worked out.”

“Eventually, better than it looked like.”

“Don’t tell me that was when...”

“No, of course not. I think it happened sometime between when Diana was born and Monroe was kidnapped. I realized it, though... When you sent me off to Henrietta. I was so disappointed you found someone else to deal with it; it made me wonder why I was so upset. I actually talked to Henrietta about the spell. I had to be sure, too.”

“I could tell it wasn’t the spell right from the beginning,” Nick offered.

“Oh, really?” 

“Of course. You both spent months denying it and staying away from each other. Even when you could be pretty much sure the feelings were real, you were still trying to protect all three of us by not acting on it. You definitely didn’t have that much self-restraint when the spell was on.”

Juliette nodded. “Also, note the distinct lack of bullet holes in the walls.”

“That, too,” Nick admitted. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Sean offered, as they all reached for their glasses. 

It took some rearranging; Juliette ended up sitting in Sean’s lap, with Nick next to them on the couch. They drank to continued lack of bullet holes, and laughed, and kissed, and—things proceeded after that.

Sean didn’t get to tell them how he knew it wasn’t the spell. Eventually, it would come up again, and he’d tell them that it wasn’t just the fact that they weren’t obsessed, or violent. It was that Nick was there, too. Under the spell, all he could think of was Juliette. The spell made his already developing feelings for Nick non-existent, got them out of the picture. This time, they were there all the way. 

His and Juliette’s love had always been a feeling between equals. It was like that from the start, even before she was a Hexenbiest; their being the same species now added to the sense of rightness he had with her. They were meant to be. Slipping into a relationship with her was easy, as if it’d always been there.

His love for Nick wasn’t the same. He still felt guilty, at times; responsible for starting a relationship with his subordinate, no matter how unorthodox their working relationship had been even before they got personal. The guilt would be there as long as he remained Nick’s commanding officer, but instead of being a complete turn off, it almost added to the excitement. His love for Nick was a fragile balance: a detective and his Captain, a Grimm and a Royal, a hunter and a prey. It was desire mixed with desperation, tenderness mixed with fear: fear for each other, almost always; and of each other, at times. 

Sean’s love for Juliette and his love for Nick were two different feelings; and what the two of them had with each other was a third kind of love, and the three of them together weren’t just a set of three relationships, either. What mattered, though, was that none of those feelings taken separately was stronger, or more inadequate, or harder to control than the others. If it were a spell, it all had to be a spell, not just him and Juliette. 

If it were a spell, though, Sean would hope for never finding a cure.


End file.
